Bonnie's First Day in Coruscant
by DisneyanimOne
Summary: The 3-year-old little girl, Bonnie, is going to Coruscant for a day for the first time by Lord Darth Vader and his master, Emperor Palpatine when they came to Wilson Island, Australia on Earth to get the spare parts for Palpatine's shuttle.


Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader are the baddies in the Star Wars movies. But in this Star Wars + Tarzan crossover and/or Star Wars fanfiction, they are nice.

* * *

One afternoon, in the Jungle of Wilson Island, Australia, it's been 3 years since the 3-year-old little girl, Bonnie, and her parents, Tarzan and Jane, and their family and friends live there, Bonnie's birthday was 2 days ago and Bonnie was happily playing with her Hot Wheels Star Wars Emperor Palpatine Vs. Yoda C212 that she got for her 3rd birthday when there's a knock on the door. Jane answered the door with Tarzan in her side to see Lord Darth Vader and his master, Emperor Palpatine. "Hello. I am Darth Vader. And this is my master, Emperor Palpatine." The Sith Lord said in mechanical voice. "Hello, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jane. And this is my husband, Tarzan." Jane said.

The Sith and the Rebels are friends. "So, what can we do for you?" Tarzan asked Lord Vader as he and Jane let them in. Lord Vader pushed the crate in. "My master's shuttle is broken down. I was hoping if you have any spare parts I can use to repair it?" Lord Vader said. "Sure we have any parts we need. Please help yourself." Jane said. "Thank you, Jane. We are most pleased with your kind..." Before Lord Vader could finish, he and Palpatine see a little girl. "Whoa! Is this your daughter?" Lord Vader asked Jane as Bonnie stand up. "Yes. That's our daughter." Jane said.

Lord Vader and Palpatine turned to Bonnie. "Hi there. I am Darth Vader. And this is my master, Emperor Palpatine." Lord Vader said as he knelt in front of her. "And you are?" Bonnie has short brown curly hair with Denmark for kids hair clip set-purple clipped on the left side of her head attached to it and she wore one of her girls plain soft cotton vest, orange fruit of the Loom kids / childrens plain t shirt t-shirt tee shirt, white new soft cotton girls briefs, red dungaree dress, babyhug bracelet and necklace floral motif - pink with a bracelet of it on her right wrist, John Lewis & Partners children's roll over socks, pack of 5, white and red little TT children sneakers new style students shoes boys girls sneakers leisure kids shoes child shoes.

"Bonnie." Bonnie said as she walked towards Lord Vader and Palpatine. "It's nice to meet you, Bonnie." Lord Vader said. "Well I have to get spare parts and as I was saying, the Emperor and I are most pleased with your kind offer." He said to Tarzan and Jane as he got up. "Well hey there." Palpatine said as Bonnie turned around to face Palpatine. "Are you Bonnie?" Palpatine asked as he knelt in front of her. Bonnie nodded. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Bonnie. Do you know what my name is?" Palpatine said. "Emperor Palpatine." Bonnie said. "That's right. Do you need a hug?" Palpatine said. Bonnie nodded. Palpatine gently picked her up and hugged her gently. After Palpatine hugged the little girl, he went with Lord Vader to get spare parts.

While Lord Vader and Palpatine searched and Tarzan and Jane were busy, Bonnie continued playing. Lord Vader have finished searching and packing. "That's all the spare parts in the crate, master. We'd better get back to Coruscant." Lord Vader said. "What's Coruscant?" Bonnie asked. "Coruscant is a planet. You ever been to Coruscant before, Bonnie?" Palpatine said as he knelt in front of her. "No. I've never been to Coruscant before." Bonnie said.

"Why don't you bring her to Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine." Jane said. "She would love to go to Coruscant." Lord Vader said. "Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly. "I'll get Bonnie's stuff ready. So she could spend the night with you two." Tarzan said. "We'd love to have her spend the night with us." Palpatine said as he held Bonnie. Tarzan quickly went upstairs to get Bonnie's things. He came back down with Bonnie's Star Wars Force in training duffel bag girls.

Then Lord Vader give Tarzan and Jane a space cellphone as a thank you present. After that, he and Palpatine went to Lord Vader's shuttle with Bonnie in Palpatine's arms. Jane went to get Bonnie's red halfords group 23 highback booster seat from their Jungle cart that they built before Bonnie was born. Jane handed Bonnie's red halfords group 23 highback booster seat over to Lord Vader. They went inside Lord Vader's shuttle and Palpatine strapped Bonnie in her red halfords group 23 highback booster seat. They fly to Coruscant.

They arrived in Coruscant. Lord Vader landed his shuttle outside of the Imperial Palace next to Palpatine's shuttle. The Imperial Palace has coloured tiles on the floor. Red leads to Palpatine's throne room, blue leads to the bathroom, purple leads to the kitchen, orange leads to Palpatine's bedroom, violet leads to the sitting room, magenta leads to the dining room, yellow leads to the spare bedroom, black leads to Lord Vader's bedroom and green leads to Palpatine's office.

Then Palpatine and Lord Vader give Bonnie a tour. Near the end of the tour, they met Palpatine's Grand Vizier, Mas Amedda, who took an immediate liking to the kid. After that, it's dinnertime. Palpatine put Bonnie in her pink toosh coosh booster and give Bonnie her dinner. Then he couldn't find any more toys for her to play with but he's got sheets of paper and a box of crayons. He put them on the table of kids wooden table and chairs trendy tot tutors wood table and gently put Bonnie on the chair.

Bonnie began to draw pictures as Lord Vader and his master is watching her. After she draw some of them, she began to draw a picture of herself and Palpatine. As the two Sith Lords are talking saying how cute and sweet their new little friend is, Bonnie has finished drawing a picture of herself and Palpatine. She wore her yellow kids girls cotton warm long sleeve fleece pajamas sets tracksuit sleepwear, red personalised kids girls children super soft hooded dressing gown robe with her name on it and green mix kids' star print slippers.

She got up off the chair, walked towards Palpatine with a picture on her hand and tugged on his robes. Palpatine looked down at her. Bonnie showed him a picture of herself and Palpatine. "Is that for me?" He asked as he knelt in front of her. Bonnie nodded. "Uh-huh." She said. "Oh, thank you, little one. I love it." Palpatine said as he gently take a picture away from her. "You're welcome, Emperor Palpatine." Bonnie said. Palpatine turned to Lord Vader. "Lord Vader, can you hang this picture on my bedroom wall?" He asked as he handed the picture to Lord Vader.

"Yes, my master." Lord Vader said with a bow as he went to Palpatine's bedroom to hang Bonnie's picture on the wall. Palpatine's bedroom is close to the sitting room where Bonnie draw pictures. Palpatine turned to Bonnie. "Do you need a hug?" He asked. "Yes." Bonnie said. "Hug me." Palpatine said as he hold out his arms. Bonnie jumped on Palpatine's arms and hugged the Emperor as Lord Vader came back. "Your picture is hanged on your bedroom wall, my master." He said.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Palpatine said as he held Bonnie. Just then, Bonnie rubbed her Aqua eyes and began to yawn. Palpatine turned to the sleepy little girl. "Oh. Are you tired?" Palpatine asked. Bonnie nodded. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You're sleeping in my room with me. I'll read you a bedtime story." Palpatine said as he carried Bonnie to his bedroom. He picked her Star Wars: Goodnight Darth Vader bedtime book up on the way. They went to Palpatine's bedroom with his two royal red guards following them. Palpatine and Bonnie arrived at Palpatine's bedroom.

While Lord Vader repair his master's shuttle, Palpatine put Bonnie in his bed. His bed is huge. Palpatine took Bonnie's red personalised kids girls children super soft hooded dressing gown robe and green mix kids' star print slippers off her and tucked her in. As Bonnie snuggled in to Palpatine, he picked her book up and said in a soothing voice: "Yawning is the path to bedtime. Yawning leads to weariness. Weariness leads to lying down. Lying down leads to sleep." He turned on the next page.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...episode Eight pm: Bedtime. Lord Darth Vader rules the Galaxy while attempting to rule his twin children, Luke and Leia Skywalker. He has commanded them to go to bed, but they have other ideas." He turned on the next page. "Luke! Leia! Join me and I will complete your bedtime! No! Why do we have to go to bed? If you only knew the power of sleep. Read us a story. Yeah. As you wish." He turned on the next page.

"If I may say so, I merely commented that a perfectly acceptable blah, blah, blah, blah. It's hard to sleep if you're annoyed. Now it's time to shut down each droid." He turned on the next page. "When Jar Jar puts on his PJS for bed, he always ends up with a bonk on the head." He turned on the next page. "Dexter's diner is quiet, with few patrons in sight. Soon it'll be time to turn off the light." He turned on the next page. "Sebulba races to always be best, even when he gets his beauty rest." He turned on the next page. "Poor Darth Maul is pacing long into the night. He's wide awake and can't sleep, try as he might." He turned on the next page. "Padme is tired after too many galas, so sleep is quite welcome for Queen Amidala." He turned on the next page. "It takes a long time, in fact nothing takes longer for battle droids to say goodnight to each other. Roger, roger."

He turned on the next page. "Ahsoka the Padawan is not ready for bed. But she drifts off to sleep when she lays down her head." He turned on the next page. "It's bedtime on Kashyyyk for all the Wookiees. So now they climb high to sleep up in the trees." He turned on the next page. "Getting ready for bed, General Grievous is done four times faster than anyone." He turned on the next page. "In the arena, it's always a fight to settle the creatures all down for the night." He turned on the next page. "The archives are silent, the Jedi all sleeping. Jocasta can now rest her eyes after reading." He turned on the next page. "The raiders they sleep, the day's roaming a chore while outside the Banthas contentedly snore." He turned on the next page. "Ben goes to bed, He is very wise. He sets his alarm for a bright early rise." He turned on the next page. "The Jawas have all gone inside for the night. But now they will argue who should turn off the light."

He turned on the next page. "It's too hard to sleep for Han Solo and Chewie in this wretched hive of scum and villainy." He turned the next page. "Bounty hunters tuck in all ready and set except for young Boba and his dad, Jango Fett. I need a drink. No, go to sleep now! Read me a story. I have to go to the bathroom. I'm still hungry." He turned on the next page. "It's easy to sleep on the cloud city gleaming. Where Lando and Lobot lie peacefully dreaming." He turned on the next page. "Goodnight Falcon, sleep tight. Don't let the space slug bite." He turned on the next page. "Time for bed, it is for Yoda. Rest, I need. Yes, rest. And all of swampy Dagobah." He turned on the next page. "The suns of Tatooine have set in the west. It's time for the sarlacc to sleep and digest." He turned on the next page.

"All through the night, Jabba's place is aroar. The party's too loud for the sleepy rancor." He turned on the next page. "Too noisy outside for baby Ewoks? It's best when the empire's been silenced with rocks." He turned on the next page. "It's hard to be cozy when living in trash. But when he gets tired, Dianoga will crash." He turned on the next page. "Near the Emperor's bedroom, Guards hear noise from within as Palpatine talks in his sleep once again. No, it is you who are gravely mistaken!" He turned on the next page. "The fleet goes to bed, asleep in the stars. Except not just yet, for one hungry Ackbar. It's a bedtime snack." He turned on the next page. "Goodnight, Death Star." He turned on the next page as Bonnie began to fall asleep. "Kishhhhh, koshhhhh. I think Dad's asleep. Again? Goodnight Luke. Goodnight Leia. Goodnight Darth Vader. The end." He closed the book and looked at the sleeping little girl.

He put her book on the bedside table. He lie down on his bed. He gently wrapped his arms around her. She is more sweeter than I thought. Palpatine thought. "Goodnight, Bonnie. I will see you in the morning." Palpatine whispered. The Emperor kissed her forehead. Then he and Bonnie were fallen asleep. Then the next morning, Palpatine got up before Bonnie. "Bonnie, come on. It's time to get up." He said. Bonnie woke up and Palpatine gently hugged her. "Did you sleep well, Bonnie?" He asked. "Uh-huh." Bonnie said. Palpatine put her red personalised kids girls children super soft hooded dressing gown robe and green mix kids' star print slippers on her. Then he carried her to the kitchen and put her in her booster seat for mealtime. Then he made her breakfast. It's scrambled egg and yogurt, her favourite.

"There you go." Palpatine said as he put her plate in front of her. Now he went to get some orange juice and bring it to her. "Now if you're a good little girl I'll let you eat more of..." Before he could finish, he sees that Bonnie ate all her breakfast. "You've finished it already?" Palpatine said as he put her cup contained orange juice down and kissed her on the cheek. "Drink your orange juice up and I'll get things cleared up. And then I'll get your clothes on you and take you home." Palpatine said as Bonnie drank her orange juice. Since Bonnie enjoyed her breakfast that Palpatine made, he decided to make it the next time she came to Coruscant. She is a very good eater.

Then Palpatine put Bonnie's clothes on her and then it's time for Bonnie to go home, back to Earth. Bonnie has so much fun in Coruscant and couldn't wait to tell her family and friends all about it. Palpatine's shuttle is repaired and ready to go. Lord Vader was up all night repairing it. Since Bonnie drew a picture of herself and Palpatine, her new friend is kindly taking the little girl home. Not long to reach Earth. Palpatine see Wilson Island. He landed his shuttle. His shuttle that's broken down is called Theta-class T-2c shuttle. Bonnie's family and friends are waiting for them. They were happy to see Bonnie back safe and sound. Jane said. "Oh, thank you for looking after Bonnie, Emperor Palpatine." Jane said. "You're welcome, Jane." Palpatine said. "What do you say to the Emperor, Bonnie?" Tarzan asked. "Thank you, Emperor Palpatine." Bonnie said as Palpatine give her a hug. "Oh. That's quite alright, my dear." He said. He put her down. "We've never been to Coruscant before." Jane said. "It's your first time. You can only come if you bring this little girl." Palpatine said.

He turned to Bonnie. "I have to go, little one. It's nice meeting you." He said. "Nice meeting you too, Emperor Palpatine." Bonnie said. Palpatine give her a big hug. After a big hug, Palpatine went back to his shuttle. Before he went back inside, he took one look at Bonnie and her family and friends. Bonnie waved at Palpatine and he waved back and went inside. Bonnie and her family and friends watch as Palpatine's shuttle take off and fly away.

Her parents and Bonnie went back to their treehouse. "Oh, Bonnie. You're back." Jane said. "Uh-huh." Bonnie said. "So, how did you get on at Coruscant?" Tarzan asked. Bonnie took pictures that she drawn out of her bag and showed them to Tarzan and Jane. "Oh, Bonnie. They're beautiful." Jane said. "You even drew all Star Wars characters." Tarzan said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Bonnie said. "Behaving yourself?" Jane asked. "Yes." Bonnie said. "Good. But you went to Coruscant gave me time to set up the surprise for you, Bonnie." Tarzan said. "A surprise?" She said. "Why don't you go upstairs and see, Bonnie? While you're up, you can go and play. I'll call you when it's lunchtime." Jane said. "Okay, Mommy." Bonnie said.

She run upstairs to her playroom. It located next to her room. She has two doors. one that leads to her bedroom and hall and one leads to her playroom and bedroom. When she opened her door, she was delighted to see her bedroom again. Her room has a Star Wars merchandise included her Star Wars Death Star paper light shade, Star Wars landspeeder orange 5 pc panel bed with engine storage night table, new super soft warm micro solid color fleece throw blanket rug sofa bedding for kids (purple) and hot red 180TC sheets. Bonnie's surprise is itty bittys® Star Wars™ Emperor Palpatine™ stuffed animal Special Edition.

Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, Bonnie is going to watch Star Wars on tv in her playroom. Then it's dinnertime. After dinner, it's bathtime and soon it's bedtime and Bonnie got into bed and Jane read her a bedtime story. After Jane is done, she kissed Bonnie goodnight and leave the room after she turned off the light. Her Emperor Palpatine night light l.e.d. Star Wars custom chancellor is kept on every night. She snuggled in to her itty bittys® Star Wars™ Emperor Palpatine™ stuffed animal Special Edition.

Before Bonnie went to sleep, she looked at her 61cm + 91.5cm Star Wars Emperor Palpatine movie poster glossy finish. "I love you, Emperor Palpatine." She said. Palpatine went to bed too. He heard Bonnie's voice. "I love you, Emperor Palpatine." Her voice said. "I love you too, my sweet little friend." Palpatine said. Bonnie heard Palpatine's voice. "I love you too, my sweet little friend." Palpatine's voice said. Bonnie took one look at her poster and then she's fallen asleep.

Bonnie couldn't wait to go back to Coruscant and see Palpatine again. Palpatine will have the Emperor Palpatine night light l.e.d. Star Wars custom chancellor and Star Wars landspeeder orange 5 pc panel bed with engine storage night table in his bedroom ready for her to stay in Coruscant. But he couldn't find new super soft warm micro solid color fleece throw blanket rug sofa bedding for kids (purple) but he managed to get hot red 180TC sheets and new super soft warm micro solid color fleece throw blanket rug sofa bedding for Kids (orange).

The End!

We use cook


End file.
